Comfort
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Spoilers for "Under the Gun." Hanna, feeling the devastation of her mother's arrest, goes and seeks comfort with the one person that understands her more than anyone else.


"I love you."

Hanna wondered if those were the last words that she would ever hear from her mother again. It had happened so fast: The cops, along with the detective, had showed up to her home, put her mother in handcuffs and had hauled her off to jail.

Every nerve-ending in her body was shaking, nerves that she wasn't even aware that she possessed. She felt nauseous as she shakily walked up the stairs, down the hall and to her bedroom, first door on the right.

The resounding _slam _of her door, was strangely therapeutic as she turned her head to glare at it, as if it was responsible for every single misfortune she had endured lately, before she roughly slammed herself on the bed.

"Hanna?" Tom Marin said, knocking on the door before wrenching it open, his torso appearing in the door, as he appraised his daughter. "Are you-" he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going to order in. What do you want?"

"How about a big fat heaping tray of hell?"

Tom sighed, running a hand over his face as he considered his next course of option. "Your mother-"

"Don't," Hanna said, her voice breaking, and she hated it. "Don't talk about her."

"Hanna-"

"I need to go," Hanna said, flipping herself off the bed as quickly as she had leaped on it. "I need to go be with Caleb." He was her only saving grace, her only source of comfort in a world that was looking bleaker and bleaker by the minute.

"Caleb?"

"Yes. I need to go to his condo, spend the night or something."

Her hands were movingly seemingly of their own accord as they stuffed her makeup and clothes in her bag. It helped to do something tangible, it made her feel more _in _control when every faction of her life was _out _of control.

"I think you should be with your family right now."

"Well, either I go there or he spends the night here, but I need to be with him."

Tom sighed, clearly trying to pick his battles. "Fine. Be home by seven tomorrow morning."

"Fine."

"I'm driving you."

"Dad-"

"You are not driving in your condition. You're too upset."

_Gee, I wonder why_, she thought sarcastically, as she nodded grudgingly to his request, it was a small price to pay for the reward of spending an uninterrupted night with her boyfriend.

Tears. Pain. Terror. Those emotions had all become a dominant part of her personality since A's reign of terror had commenced, but somehow she had managed to find a way to cope with it.

But now? With everything so uncertain? With her mother trading in her high heels for an orange jumpsuit? Things had never seemed more hopeless. It helped, she had to admit, being with Caleb and having his calming influence on her at time like this.

"Hanna, tell me what happened," Caleb said softly, as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They just showed up and hauled her away like she was a criminal," Hanna said, not being able to stop the tears if she tried, as she laid her head on Caleb's lap.

"And they're charging her with Wilden's murder?"

Hanna nodded, as she whimpered pathetically. "The ballistics evidence, they found her fingerprints on the bullets!"

"Hanna, we'll figure this out, okay? There's more to it than just them finding finger prints."

"I really wish people would stop saying that we'll figure it out," Hanna groused. "Because we never _do _figure it out."

Caleb nodded, sighing as he wiped his unruly bangs from his forehead. "Where do they have her?"

"County, I guess."

"Is your Dad still at your place?"

Hanna nodded, swallowing back the saltwater tears as they slithered into her mouth, the bitterness of the tears, only serving to remind her of what a bitter night it had been.

"And if she goes to prison, I'll be mopping floors while my wicked stepsister cackles at me, wearing Prada and I'll be in scrubs-"

"Hanna, that's Cinderella," Caleb said, after a moment. "I don't think your Dad would let that happen, anyway."

Hanna shrugged, as she dug through her overnight bag for a washcloth and her face moisturizer, she needed to get rid of the bumpy splotches her crying had left on her face.

"There's not any man hair in your shower, is there?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Not the last time I checked."

"Okay, because when my Dad was still living with us, I would go in to take a shower and I would find these clumps of hair on the floor."

"I can safely say there are no clumps of hair on the shower floor, Hanna."

She smiled, it felt strange on her mouth after everything that had happened in the last several hours. "Okay, thanks."

As the scalding water poured down her face, mixing in with the aroma of her body wash and the shampoo, it felt strangely peaceful to have a little bit of privacy.

Her life was constantly spent surrounded by people, her friends and family, that a little privacy was much needed and much deserved.

* * *

**I think this is my first ever Haleb story-that feels good! This one-shot just came to my mind, and it felt only natural that Hanna would seek Caleb's comfort in this horrific time. **


End file.
